


Curious

by neuralhandshake (bonk)



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/neuralhandshake
Summary: Renee "Suits and leather jackets" Montoya, Renee "Trainers and boots" Montoya, Renee "Ponytail and call it done" Montoya looked... Stunning. Not even the red leather mask could hide her reaction.(Missing scene from Batwoman #17)





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Simple 'missing scene' from Batwoman #17 with a throwback to Chuck Dixon's wonderful GCPD mini-series.

"You seem surprised."

  
And well, Kate was surprised after all. Renee "Suits and leather jackets" Montoya, Renee "Trainers and boots" Montoya, Renee "Ponytail and call it done" Montoya looked... Stunning. Not even the red leather mask could hide her reaction. Just like always, Renee read her like a book.

  
"You look..." Kate paused, carefully considering her words, before curling her lips into a smirk. "Okay, I guess."

  
Renee breathed a laugh. "Thanks," she said, before doing a once-over across Kate's red double-breasted suit, the black tie, the red boots. Kate's slicked-back fauxhawk, growing out from the close-cropped cut it formerly was. The earrings. The red lips. Red, red, red. Renee mimicked Kate's tone playfully. "You look okay, I guess, too."

  
The redhead wasn't going to let this go. The dress, the teased hair, the sequined mask. The heels. "Heels, even?"

  
"It's not my first time going deep undercover, you know." Renee answered, taking Kate's arm and striding effortlessly beside her, keeping in step flawlessly. "It's just been a while."

"I expected a suit." Kate admitted, trying hard not to stare at the cut of the dress and the way it sat on Renee. It hugged curves and commanded attention. Or, at least, commanded Kate's attention. 

  
"I know how to go undercover." Renee repeated, waving a hand. "And I knew you would wear one. I didn't want to risk wearing the same one. Such a fashion faux pas that would be." 

  
It was Kate's turn to laugh, before flashing a smile. "You did well."

  
"I better have." Renee replied with a huff as they took to the stairs. "Last time I wore a dress and heels I ended up handcuffed to a bed as a hostage."

  
Kate almost skipped a step. Her recovery was solid enough that, hopefully, Renee didn't notice. "Well hopefully that doesn't happen this time." she said, casting a sideways glance at the other woman. 

  
The brunette smiled, locking eyes. "Unless you have any plans--" Renee teased, spotting the blush rising to Kate's pale cheeks. 

  
Kate swallowed hard. The teasing, the flirting, the banter from the fight at the GCPD Headquarters. All of the wasted time.

    
_Fuck it._

  
"Are you implying that you’re hiding handcuffs in that dress, Miss Montoya?" Kate asked with regained composure, feeling bold. Renee wasn't going to be alone in her fun. Not any more.

  
Renee leaned close as they reached the top of the stairs, bumping shoulders with Kate but careful not to make eye contact. A smirk crossed her face, voice a low whisper.

  
"Once this is over, maybe you'll get to find out."


End file.
